Love is tough
by napoleondynamite.2
Summary: Brian has always admired her. ALWAYS. But little does he know of other admirations. Or does he? Interested? R&RPS I know its a terrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

Brian whistled happily while walking through Hogsmead. He had just gotten out of a relationship, it was Christmas break, and he was in his sixth year. When he saw a pack of girls he did a sort of hopp skip over a small wall and landed in front of them. He bowed gracefully.

"Ladies," he said, they laughed and walked off "Peeshaw". He wasn't put down; there were plenty of fish in the sea. And then there came the finest catch. He stared as Miss Hermione Granger strode down the isle of old shops. While admiring her astonishing beauty he inadvertently fell…. Into a barrel….. of water……… in the winter! Hermione heard the splash and walked over to the barrel. Brian popped out of his barrel and said

"Um, h-h-h-hi" he stuttered. She smiled and asked

"Cold?" she helped him out of the barrel and onto the snow. "Have I seen you before?"

"Yeah, I think we h-h-h-have a f-f-few classes t-together" he managed to spit out. That was a lie, they had every class together, and he was in Gryphndor.

"Aren't you in Gryphndor?" she asked. He nodded and she sighed in relief "Do you think you could help me, my friends asked me to help with the Christmas party, then bailed, will you maybe help?" He couldn't resist those eyes so he nodded again. She smiled and said "Ok, then I'll see you tonight?" He nodded, again. She turned and walked away. He wanted to call out to her, but he couldn't. He whistled as soon as she was out of ear shot.

"Well, ladies, I'm off the market" he said, then he turned and muttered "I hope."

I'm not good at these last comment things. Ya like it?


	2. Chapter 2

He sat on the comfortable chair in the common room. He was having a heckle trying to blow up the balloons. His friend, Terry (a girl) walked in.

"What are you doing?" she said "Why not use magic?" He looked up at her and sighed.

"Because I promised Hermione I'd do it this way" he said.

"Since when do you care what _she_ thinks" she said. Then she regretted it (I will say no more!).

"Since, like, forever" he muttered trying to blow up another balloon. She left him to his work.

A few hours later Hermione came down.

"How are you doing?" she asked. He turned a deep red and sat up.

"Last one" he said blowing it up.

"Um, why don't you just move magic, that's what I did when I was decorating the dormitory" she cocked her head smiling. Brian heard a snicker, Terry.

"Uh, I just wanted to make sure it was done the right way" he said pulling out of his wand and blowing up the balloon.

"Ok, I'm going to need you to help me get some food, honestly Ron and Harry should help instead of snoging with their girlfriends" she said "Thank you so much" He went in for a hug, but she held out her hand. He blushed and shook it.

"Hermione, I love you, ever since I met you" said Brian he was staring at her.

"I…" she began.

Brian woke up. No Hermione, as usual. He threw on some day clothes and walked down to the common room, Hermione was waiting. He bowed low as she stood up. They walked out of the portrait and navigated the stairs until the got outside.

"Try to stay away from the barrels" she laughed as they walked through the street. People were looking at them, and thinking they were a couple. They arrived at a small market and walked in, there were several isles of food and nothing else important. After walking through it several times and picking out food they stopped.

"Um, stay here" she said. She walked off to some where. He didn't get to ponder it when a familiar scent came over him. His old girlfriend. He turned around and sure enough there stood Ginny Weasley.

Confused? If not read it again, if so read on.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny walked over to Brian and looked at him.

"Well, look what the hipogryph threw up" she said angrily.

"Insulting me wont make me want you any more than I do now, which is at an even zero" he snapped back "And besides, I've moved on so shove off" He turned away to go find Hermione when he heard something

"Bombardre! (from HP 3) yelled Ginny, and Brian was hurled through the air. He turned around, she wasn't there.

"Brian?" yelled Hermione, she walked over from the other isle "Are you ok? I just forgot my money and when I came back you were smashed up against the wall" He got up and cracked his neck.

"Yeah, just fine" he lied. They finished the shopping and returned to decorate the common room.

As he was conjuring some streamers he looked over at Hermione. He loved it when she used magic, it was just something about the way she flick that wand.

"Hermione?" he blurted out. She looked up "Have you ever really liked someone but when you told them they didn't like you?" He regretted that he had asked that.

"Yes" she said, he was surprised.

"Who was it?" he asked. She turned away and muttered something. "What?" She muttered a little louder "Still can't hear you Granger" he walked over to her and stared at the back of her head, he was a little taller than her.

"Harry Potter" she murmured. She turned around and looked at him "But it never worked out" she turned away. Of course Brian thought climbing a ladder and pulling streamers out of the tip of his wand, Harry Potter this, and Harry Potter that. But, he always knew, somehow. He looked at her again. Harry is such an idiot, he thought, to give her up.

That night Brian walked into the party, it was jamming! Everyone was packed together dancing to the music. He waded his way to the table of food, someone had brought butter beer, the strong kind.

After a few of these, Brian was spinning. As he walked around he felt hands on his eyes.

"Guess who" said a female voice.

"Bug off Ginny" he said elbowing her in the stomach. She cringed and walked off muttering something like "I'll tell Ron, yes I'll do that". Brian finally saw her.

"Hermione" he whispered. She saw him and walked over "Hermione there is something I want to tell you" he said, as quietly as he could over the intoxication and noise.

"What is it?" she said smiling. He couldn't stand it, maybe it was the butter beer, maybe it wasn't. He leaned in and…..

Suspense.


	4. Chapter 4

Before note: Just to let you know _leaney letters _thoughts. Just to let you know.

And stopped. _Stop, what are you doing, you drunkard? _He thought.

"I'm waiting" said Hermione. He resisted with all the will power in his body.

"I just want to congratulate on your success" Brian finally spat out. She cocked her head and walked off.

_Dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it, why did you do that? _He thought. He stormed up into his dorm and collapsed on the bed. In moments he was asleep.

The next day he had to cure his own hangover. He was walking, behind Hermione, to Transfiguration when a tap came at his shoulder. He turned around and there was Ron, with Ginny standing in the background.

"You tapped?" he asked.

"I'm a prefect" Ron replied.

"Yes I see that" Brian said staring at the badge.

"I can get you a date with a detention" he said.

"Why, because your little sister isn't attractive?" Brian snapped back. Ron pulled out his wand.

"I'll give you one for assaulting a minor" he hissed.

"I elbowed her genius" Brian said. Hermione had walked over to see what the ruckus was.

"Whats going on?" she asked. He looked deep into her eyes. Brian then turned back and stared at Ron.

"Let me make a deal with you, I beat you in a duel, this detention disappears. You beat me I'll do double service" Brian said, Ron nodded. They both walked off in different directions. Hermione ran up to Brian and asked:

"Where are you going" She put her hand on his shoulder. He kept walking.

"After class" He muttered. The next class went smoothly and afterwards, Brian stepped out into the court yard, several kids had assembled. It was to be an official duel, like a practice or something, but the teacher didn't know the stakes. Professor Mconagl stood in the middle, but Ron had brought Ginny out.

"You need a partner" said Ron. Brian looked around and saw no one. Suddenly Hermione stepped out of the crowd and stood next to Brian "Hermione?" said Ron incredulously. Minerva started the duel quickly, and I shot a hex at Ron. It hit and a pumpkin was on his head, while he was trying to get it off Ginny had hit me right in the face. I shot a knock out hex that just blasted her into a statue. Ron took of the pumpkin and got locked with Hermione in a power struggle. Ginny walked up from behind and held up her wand, it was emitting a red glow, then it hit Brian.

_She's really trying to hurt her! _He thought. He jumped in front of the blast to protect Hermione, and he found out it was worse than he had thought. He flew into a wall, and suddenly blood spurted out of his mouth and large rips appeared in his body. He looked up in horror.

"Ginny! Why did you use Sectumsempra?" yelled a voice in great fear. It was Harry Potter. Ginny turned a deathly white and looked at Brian. Hermione ran over and leaned over to him. She looked down, he was out cold.

"Help me get him to the hospital wing!" she yelled. A small stretcher was pulled out, and Terry ran out of the crowd (which had really grown) all teary eyed. She helped Hermione pull Brian on to the stretcher and then he was carted off.

"Professor, I'm sorry, I swear I didn't know it would happen, I swear!" yelled Ginny.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cool, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian looked up and saw the ceiling of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had bandaged him up and everything. A boy with red hair walked in and approached him.

"Um, Brian, is it?" he said. Brian almost said "yes", but he just nodded "Oh, well I'm really sorry, you don't need to serve a detention, so, mates?" he asked holding Brian took it and an looked up.

"No worries Ron" he smiled and walked out. Suddenly the doors burst open, it was Ginny. She flew over to the bed. She was talking a mile a minute and saying sorry over and over again. She was shushed out by Madam Pomfrey. After she closed the door she turned and looked at him.

"Thanks" Brian croaked.

"I got your back" she said walking off. Hermione walked in next. She sat on the edge of the bed in silence.

"The parade continues, with Miss Hermione Granger" He said in a joking voice. She looked over and smiled.

_If I could melt…. _Brian thought.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Its been a couple of hours, you didn't miss much; we have a test in potions tomorrow" she said quietly. Brian swung his legs out from the bed.

"Ah, well if you'll be so kind as to tell Madam Pomfrey I'm better, I'll be studying" he said walking towards the door. Hermione grabbed him, and pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't" she said smiling "You need to rest"

"Oh yes I do, I need to study" he said pulling away harder.

"No, you'll stay here" she said her smile growing.

"I need to go" he said smiling now. They continued like that until Hermione pulled him into the bed. In the end Brian was laying under Hermione on the bed. They were laughing and smiling until Brian looked up, and Hermione looked down. They stared at each other awkwardly.

"Um, well will you at least come here and I'll help you study" he said as Hermione got up.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds good." She said walking out.

_Wow, that… no, bad Hermione, remember all boys do is leave you and not like you._ She thought.

That night Madam Pomfrey was napping on the night watch, so Hermione slipped through the doors under Harry's cloak. She found Brian sleeping.

_Maybe I shouldn't wake him up, he needs his rest. _She thought. She turned to leave when suddenly.

"You're leaving already?" he said sitting up. She turned around, a deep red.

_Hermione can blush? _Brian thought. She sat down and opened up her bag and revealed several books.

"Ok, then let's start" he said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I won't say anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Brian was told he could go and take the potions class only if he came right back.

_Good, I studied for like eight hours _he thought walking weakly to potions, he opened the door and looked in. Hermione suddenly felt her face light up.

"Nice of you to join us Mister Wellps" Snape said darkly. He ushered Brian to a seat. He walked back to his desk "Ok, the test will be on the standard potions to cure the Anonymous Poisons" He handed out the tests and sat back down at his desk, oblivious to the fact of how bored he looked. The test was easy for Brian and Hermione, but Ron struggled with it (he hadn't studied, he was….. yeah he just didn't study). As soon as class was over he started to walk back to the hospital wing, when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Hermione.

"Thanks for studying with me, I couldn't have done all that studying by myself" she said. He nodded and trotted on.

"What was that about?" came a voice. Brian turned around, Terry.

"Hey Terry" he said "It was nothing" She looked at him.

"Well, I've got to go get ready for my date" she said, purposely absentmindedly. Brian stopped.

_Terry? On a date? Oh jeez laweez, I think I'm gonna die laughing! Its probably like Nevil_ he thought, almost laughing.

"Who's it with Nevil?" he blurted out.

"Actually Harry Potter" she said walking away. Brian's eyes went from almost closed to mildly glazed. He had witnessed to many twists and turns to be surprised. He was mainly thinking of Hermione, as usual.

_What was that look she had given me? _He thought _Is it me? _(Sniff sniff) _No, not me. What was it, wait could it be…. No, not like __**that. **__Or was it?_ We'll leave him to his thoughts.

He slid into the hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey gave him a cup.

"What is this?" Brian said, smelling it repulsed.

"Medicine, now drink up and get out" she said.

"Ok?" he said and drank it. He felt weak all of a sudden "I don't really feel better"

"I don't care, get out" she said, as soon as he had left with his cup Draco Malfoy turned back into himself "Easy peasey lemon squeezey" He chuckled to himself and walked out.

_I love messing with those Gryphondor losers._ He thought.

Next chapter is perhaps the greatest of all times.


	7. Perhaps the best chapter EVUR

Like I promised, the greatest chapter ever.

_It's Grrrrrrrreat!_

_-Tony the Tiger _

_1994-2007_

He walked through the portrait and saw Hermione standing in the common room talking with some girl.

"…. I told you, I was studying last night" she was explaining. Brian smiled and walked in "Brian? You should still be in the hospital wing" She made a big fuss trying to talk him into going back.

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey told me to 'Drink it and get out' so I did, and now, if you will excuse me I'll be up in my dorm" Brian said starting to walk up the stairs.

"What about the game?" said Hermione "The Quidditch game is today, actually in a few minutes" Brian stopped.

They walked out to the fields when they heard Malfoy laughing at something they hurried up, they really didn't want to run in to him. They were climbing onto the deck around the rim (you know what I'm talking about) when Malfoy caught up.

"Hey you, yeah, Wellps" he yelled "Mud blood, get down here" Hermione looked at him, he nodded.

"Yeah, I am" he said. They turned and looked at him "What you want freak?"

"Shut up, I just wanted to warn you 'Hold on tight'" he exchanged high fives and started howling with laughter. They ignored him and got a spot right on the wall. It was a good game, the clutch was turned up as the seekers had both locked onto the snitch, when all of a sudden, Hermione piped up.

"I'm hungry, I need to go get some food, I'll be back" she said.

"I'll come with you" Brian said immediately. The girls looked at him "What?" he hissed.

When they got to the stairs they heard a snap. Suddenly Hermione was falling down down down, to the bottom, far away.

"Hermione!" Brian snapped out his wand "Carpe Retractumum!" Nothing happened "Oh no!" He ran at top speed down the stairs, when he got close to the bottom he jumped down and landed. He looked up, he was under her. The spiral of wooden stairs surrounded them. He held out his arms.

_This is your chance, come on, you can catch her._ He thought. He positioned himself and she fell into his arms. She looked deathly white, she looked up, then she looked back at Brian.

_She's really light _he thought.

"T-t-thank you" she stuttered out, looking deep into his eyes. They stayed there for a while. There was nobody around, not even the noise had survived over the noise of the crowd.

"Still hungry?" Brian said. She laughed.

Gryphondor had won and a HUGE party had erupted in the common room. Harry Potter smashed in the middle. Brian and Hermione had stayed with each other the entire time. The same guy had brought the strong butter beer, and Hermione and Brian both had a lot.

The party officially ended when the kids went into their respective dorms to continue the party. It was just the two of them.

"Brian, I really want to thank you, again" Hermione said, suddenly getting closer "Really really, I mean, you saved my life"

"Don't mention…" Brian began, but was cut of as Hermione pressed her lips to his, he instantly felt fireworks. When they broke away Brian looked at her.

"We're even" he said, this time he kissed her, as passionately as he could. He was loving every second of this.

&)(&$#!)(&$#)(&$#)(&$#)(&$#)(&$#+

Good eh?


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Brian and Hermione stayed away from each other as best as they could. The last night had been the best ever, for both of them, but they didn't know if that was exactly how the other felt. So you know when they were matching up for duels, they were paired together.

Brian held his wand at the ready, but Hermione just walked over and whispered:

"About last night.." she began.

"Oh, yeah, um, we all get a little crazy sometimes, or drunk" he joked meekly.

"Yeah" Hermione said almost disappointed.

_He didn't like it _she thought

_She didn't like it _he thought. Hermione walked back and they got ready, both using weaker spells; hey I said they were confused, not uninterested. Afterwards which they were ridiculed by the teacher, but they didn't care.

"Hey, hello? Wake up Bri." Said Terry snapping Brian out of his thoughts. It was lunch and he was sitting with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Terry.

"Yeah, I'm up" he said quickly.

_Bri.? Where did that come from, and why from her? _Thought Hermione. _Wait, did I just think that?_

"So, uh Harry you can't learn apparating until next year" said Hermione, uninterested. Brian's ears pricked up, the apparition test that was this week? He hadn't even noticed.

_This'll be the perfect chance to win her back _the thought suddenly popped into Brian's head. _Wow, that was weird._

He had tried as much as he could to be ready for the test, but he really couldn't study. When the day came and they had to leave they gathered in the courtyard. Professor Mconagal announced to the entire crowd the rules.

"… and, finally you are growing up and can handle not be separated, we expect you to take it like adults" she concluded. Brian and Hermione tensed up next to each other. Hermione blushed and walked away.

They led the group to Hogsmead, and took them to a hotel. Professor turned around and said

"It is late, so we will now be given your rooms, your room mate will be your partner in the tests" she said, so everybody lined up to receive their keys. And to Brian's supreme surprise Hermione was getting dressed in the room. He immediately blushed as he came in.

"Brian? W-why are you here?" she said covering herself.

"This is my room" he said bewildered.

"Oh, ok I'll um get dressed" she said rushing out of the room. Brian threw his stuff on the bed opposite hers. She came in and sat down. There was a knock at the door, and Brian opened the door.

"Brian? Are you in here with Hermione?" said Terry. He was taken aback.

"Uh, what do you want?" he stuttered.

"We're going out to get a bite, want to come" she asked. Hermione was immediately resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll be there" she said. As soon as the door closed Brian turned around.

"Look Hermione, before we get to….. to, living together I have to say something…" Brian said.

_Say you want her! _He thought.

_Does he still want me? _Hermione thought anxiously.

"Yes?" she said.

"I…" he began.

Review, please?


	9. Chapter 9

"I, want to make sure everything's ok between us" he finished. She looked almost disappointed.

"Yeah, its fine" she said, involuntarily sniffing.

_Stupid, stupid! _He thought _Now you just made the most beautiful girl sad. No wait, why is she sad?_

_What's wrong, am I not smart enough, or not pretty? _She thought. They both left to go with everyone. They ate in silence until Terry said

"Ok, what's wrong with you two?" she said "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope, I'm fine" Brian said quickly turning red; he finished up and left hurriedly. The next day they were giving out material for them to study, that night Brian sat down next to Hermione on her bed.

"So, Hermione, do you want to study now?" he said.

_Alls I'm good for is studying_ she thought, then Brian put his hand on her arm. Hermione's pulse quickened.

"Yeah, it sounds fun" she said absentmindedly.

"Fun studying eh? Well Miss Granger you better have some fun studying games to make this fun" he joked gesturing to the pile of books. She smiled and chuckled a bit. They studied really late, joking and having fun.

In the end Brian noticed that Hermione had passed out on his lap, he looked down at her beautiful peaceful face.

"I love you" he whispered very quietly. He heard a gasp form the other side of the door. He burst through the door and looked in time to see someone with dark hair dash down the hall.

He looked down and picked up a rubber ear with a string attached to it.

_Who was that and why were they listening to me and Hermione _he thought. He backed back into the room and sat back down on his bed, he could have easily just said he had fallen asleep, and not waken up.

But he went back to his own bed. He moved her into a comfortable position. And he fell asleep.

Keep R&Ring.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day there was another boring test which they passed easily. After the test a couple of them went out to a restaurant. They just got drinks, but some got full meals.

"That was pretty easy" Brian remarked. He and Hermione sat together.

"Yeah, studying really helps" she said, she was about to say something when all of a sudden Terry came over.

"So, how are you two doing?" she said breaking into their silence.

_I see the way you look at her, Brian_ she thought _I need to stop you from getting together with her. I've known him ever since we first came to Hogwarts. And she just walks along and he goes all googey eyed over __**her.**_

"That test was really hard right?" she said gazing longingly into Brian's eyes.

"Yeah" he said

"Really, we should've studied" said Hermione. Terry nodded and walked away, content that she had ended any lovey dovey talk between them. But as she walked away she heard them laughing.

That night they didn't need to study so they just talked to each other for a bit, then went to bed. The next next day they were learning to apparate through hoops. He was messed up looking at Hermione, so much that he had to move away from her.

Once his eyes were off her he did much better. He had moved next to Terry.

_Why is he doing better over here? _She thought. While Hermione smiled to herself.

_I think there's still hope. _She thought happily. The next few days went on as such, until the final day they were told to study, because they'd be apparating farther distances. That night Brian caught Hermione in the small common room by the doors.

_This is it _he thought. He cornered her and walked over to her. She looked surprised.

"Hermione, I have to say something" he said. She looked deep into his face and smiled.

"Yes, I'm ok, Brian" she said.

_He's looking better and better every minuete. _She thought. Suddenly, without warning he closed the gap.

He heard a distressed gasp from behind him, he didn't pay attention and continued to hold her.

That night studying was a lot better, for both of them. The next day Brian saw that Terry was avoiding him. When it was his turn to apparate down the street he got nervous. He looked back and Hermione gave him the thumbs up. He did it perfectly. When they were finally dismissed to go back to the castle Harry stopped Hermione in the front office.

"Hermione, I made a huge mistake and I really want you back" he said suddenly grabbing her.

"Um, Harry?" she said confused.

"But I need you, um, more than him" he said.

"Harry, I know you don't feel this way" she said leaving with Brian. Terry walked down and looked at him.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Hey, I was acting my heart out" he said "Besides, I thought you liked me" he added.

"Yeah, I do sweetie" she said straitening his robe tie.

Needless to say, Brian and Hermione were the last to leave.

Deception coming up.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were the best of Brian's life, while they were Terry's worst. He looked so happy with her, always together, kissing, laughing, and just being together. This infuriated her. She ended things with Harry and was thinking of ways to get Brian's attention on him.

_That's it _she thought suddenly. At dinner, she was eating next to Brian and Hermione who were shooting each other lovey dovey glances. _I need to make her end it, and brake his heart._

So that night, Terry walked over to Hermione and sat down across from her.

"Hey, Hermione?" she said, Hermione looked up at her "Can you come help me study?" Hermione nodded and came with her, halfway up the stair case Terry turned around and took out her wand.

_Stupefy! _She thought. Hermione slammed up against the wall and was knocked out. Terry leaned down and took out a hair, and erased her memory. She dashed up to the dorm and dropped the hair in the bubbling mucky vial. Polyjuice Potion.

_Yuck, how does Brian like this stuff? _She thought disgustingly as she dropped it in.

In a moment Terry stepped into the common room, and to her happiness, Brian and Harry were sitting next to each other. Brian stood up to come over and stand next to her, but Terry (Hermione) walked right over and kissed Harry. She stood up and looked at Brian. He had a really confused look on his face.

"It's over loser" she said "I hate you, I only kissed you because I pitied you" She smiled and walked out.

The next day Hermione stretched and looked out the window, another beautiful Saturday. She smiled, threw on her day clothes and walked down to see Brian sitting on a comfortable chair, he looked really sad.

_I wonder what got him down._ She thought and cheerfully walked over and leaned in for a kiss, but he pushed her away. She was sitting across form him on a sofa.

"Brian? What's wrong?" she asked thoroughly confused.

"Shove off, remember, you hate me now" he said darkly. He was sitting now with an impassive face.

"I don't hate you.." she began, but Terry walked in and said.

"Stay away from him Hermione!" she said "Are you ok" She continued to coo and comfort him. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.

"B-Brian?" she said, she turned and rushed off. Terry smiled to herself.

_Now he's mine _she thought.

At lunch, Brian had brightened up but news suddenly reached them.

"Hey, Hermione's in the old bathroom crying for some reason" they said. Brian stood up and quickly ran towards the bathroom.

He burst in and saw moaning Murtle.

"What do you want?" she said angrily.

"_I want to see my Hermione"_ Hermione heard Brian say over the stall. She listened closer.

"Well, she doesn't want to see you" she said menacingly.

"Fine, if you won't show me, she obviously doesn't like me any more" he said "I don't even know why I'm here" Hermione jumped out to say 'I still like you!'. But when she got out he had left.

"I-I need to win him back" she said to Murtle "I-I need him" Murtle looked at her.

"Whatever" she glided away.

_I didn't do anything, I need him, need to find out what happened. _

Next chapter is really good.


	12. Short, gtg on vacation

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and looked around intently, but suddenly felt herself lifting off the ground.

"What's wrong are you ok?" said Harry Potter. He turned her around and kissed her.

"Wow! Harry, remember, I don't like you like that" she said "I like Brian" He suddenly dropped her and looked at her.

"But, last night, you kissed me, and you blew Brian off" he said "Remember?"

"No, it wasn't me" she said.

"Yes, it was you" he said.

"No I'm sorry Harry, but you had your chance" she walked off.

When she got to the tower room…..

Sorry its so short, gtg


	13. i'm back instrumental baby

She saw her.

Hermione saw the comfortable chair in which she and Brian always…. Ahem, enjoyed. Well, enough of the distractions, she saw Terry with her hands all over Brian. She was standing behind him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear (good song).

"What's bothering you, Bri?" she asked, oblivious to the fact that it sounded like she already knew. To Hermione's relief he shrugged her off. But he didn't tell her to stop.

Hermione who was quite flustered, hatched a plan.

_I'm so sorry Brian, I don't like playing this game. _She thought. She leaped up onto the table and proclaimed.

"Attention all boys" she said, every boy's head in the room instantly snapped around to her "I am now on the market" No one moved, but Brian could tell that they all celebrated on the inside.

The next few days, Hermione was not very secretive about the fact that she had all the guys in the school on her arm. But one day Brian walked down to the common room and saw a pair of green robes standing with a human in them. He was looking out the window.

Brian walked toward him and he spun around.

He was British looking, and had his hair slicked over. Not only that but the monocle was very distracting in his one eye.

"Who the flip are you?" Brian asked rudely.

"Oh, hello old chap, I'm Archibald the second" he said in a heavy British accent.

"Well, then what the heck are you doing in our common room, Slytherin?" he asked a little annoyed. He furrowed his brow looking at him, but when steps could be heard Brian turned around.

"Holy…" he muttered. Hermione had walked down the stairs, but she was beautiful. She was dressed up for something.

"Hey Archie" she said walking over to Archibald "Ready for our date?" Brian's jaw dropped.

"A date in the morning?" he said.

"Um Brian, it's almost dusk, what's wrong" she said feeling his for head. He almost cringed under the sweet touch.

"But, I just, got up" he said awkwardly. Archibald slammed his cane onto the ground and it bounced up and he caught it.

"Yes, my precious Hermione" he said again and he leaned in and kissed her.

On the cheek.

Brian let out a gasp as they left. When he was standing next to that guy he felt all cold, and like he'd never be……

_Never be happy again!!!!! _He thought. _He almost glided out of the room. Wait, that must mean Hermione is on a date with a……_

Dum da Dum!!


	14. Chapter 14

…._A dementor! _Brian thought instantly. He grabbed his wand and threw on his travel cloak, he was going to stop that loser.

"Harry, how do you do a patronus again?" he said, even though he knew how, he just created a double and made it nod every now and then. _He_ was saving Hermione. Brian opened the door and slipped out.

"Did you see Hermione go by?" Brian asked Nearly Headless Nick as he floated by.

"Ah, going to win back her affection?" he said smiling.

"What? No!" he said flustered.

"Well, they went to go watch the sun set down by the river" he said and floated off. Brian ran through him, shuddered and plowed on to the great hall.

"Where are you going?" said Malfoy.

"No where, get lost or die" Brian said absentmindedly. He heard something and was suddenly flung up against the wall. He turned and saw Malfoy laughing.

"_Bombardre!" _he yelled and Malfoy was blasted off his feet and into a wall. Brian threw open the door and walked out. He looked out and saw Hermione laying in Archibald's arms, motionless.

Brian ran over to the lake and froze some of the water and ran over it. When he reached Archibald he lifted his wand. He pointed it at Archie and he slowly sprouted a cloak and his eyes sunk back into his head.

"Expecto…" he began, but the dementor (that's his name now) grabbed Hermione around the neck.

"Attack me and she dies" he rasped out.

"Why do you need to do this can't we all be friends? I'll be yours" Brian said, the dememntor almost looked as though about to cave in.

"Nah" he said "I want a fresh so-" he didn't finish because Brian had whipped around his wand.

"Stupefy!" he yelled, the dememntor dropped Hermione and flew back. Brian picked her up. The dememntor flipped around in mid-air. He looked creepy in the moonlight. He hadn't really transformed, his face was pale and had scars all over it.

"Die, Stupefy" it said whipping out a wand of it's own. Brian flew back into the water.

"What? A wand?" Brian yelled.

"Yes, I've been hiding in Hogwarts for years." It said. Brian climbed out of the water and pointed his wand at it.

"Expecto PATRONUM!" he yelled. A large sphere erupted out of the tip of his wand.

"Come to me!" he yelled creating a shield and blocking it. About three other dememntors flew around him and floated there. Brian turned around and picked up Hermione.

"Sorry, I need you" he said turning her over "Aquais!" a pulse of water flew out of his wand. Her head suddenly came up and smacked his head.

"Oh, sorry" she said rubbing her forehead. She looked over and screeched as she saw the dementors "I, I can't get up" she pulled her wand in close.

"O-ok, you just wait here, try to rest" he stood up and turned to the dementors. He gulped.

"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled, a white sphere shining out once again. He moved it slashing through one, then another, then Archie. He did a back flip out of the way as a hex exploded right in front of him.

He repeated the incantation and it burst out and through one of them. He twirled around missing a hex and pointed his wand at Archie.

"Expelliarmus" he said and the wand flicked out of his hand. It turned and flew right at him and started it suck the life out of him. Brian cringed forward as the others started to join in. After a while of pain they backed off.

"Brian? Are you ok?" she said coming over and picking him off the ground.

"Y-y-yes" he stuttered, staggering "Help, me cast a patronus" he whispered.

"I-I don't remember anything really close to a good memory, after that thing sucked out most of my soul" she whispered, the dememntors closing in. Brian suddenly turned, grabbed her hips and kissed her. He pulled away and faced the dementors.

"Use that one" he said. They raised there wands as the dementors attacked.

Wondering what memory Brian was using? Well, if not, you should really be in school.

Studying the other people.

Dee De Dee!


	15. The begining of the end?

"Expecto Patronu- debble doodle" said Brian "Habba?" he looked around and saw Archibald holding his wand.

"I love tounge twisting hexs" he laughed.

"Expecto Patronum!!!" yelled Hermione. The otter that usually came out was actually joined by several other otters. Brian looked up at her "Strong Memory" she smiled at him.

_Alright I'm not going to let four dementors attack my girlfriend, wait I mean, friend. _He thought quickly _Bombardre! _One dementor flew back and was immediately struck by an otter.

"Expellearmaus" hissed Archie. Hermione lost her wand, and the otters vanished. She suddenly screeched and was flung into the air, and in turn into the water.

_I'm coming _Brian thought dashing towards the lake, but he suddenly hit something invisible and hit the ground.

"And finally, _Mufflo" _said Archie. He laughed and looked down at Brian "Now, you can not get out, or anyone get in!" Brian turned around and blasted a huge bal of fire from the edge of his wand.

_Wait a minute, what am I doing? _He thought _Expecto Patronum! _Nothing happened, except for a small flicker of light.

"You have to say it" Archie teased. Brian turned as a huge bolt of lightning came out of his wand and hit him in the back. He was flung straight at the wall and crunched up against it. Several hexs smashed him up against it even more, and he rolled over and face the wall.

To his horror he saw Hermione pressed against the other side of the wall. She looked terrified.

"Miss your girlfriend??" Archibald laughed harshly. He raised his wand and Hermione flew towards him and he hung her by the neck of her shirt "Any last questions for her or me" he snapped his fingers and the other dementors landed next to him "Time for a little occlumency"

"_Yielarious_" he said. Brian cringed and his mind yielded to Archie.

_Just one question. _Brian thought _Why her, anyone but my love. _

_Because of the prophecy _he thought simply. Brian's eyes widened. The dementor snapped his fingers and but the wand to Hermione's neck. Brian shot of the ground, ignoring all the pain.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" he screamed. Hermione looked really surprised. A ball of light flew out of his wand and it flew towards Archie, he laughed and removed his wand from her neck. Brian's eyes grew irritated and he almost cried.

"THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT, HERMIONE CLOSE YOUR EYES!" he roared and suddenly, the ball erupted in light.

Out of the explosion zoomed a huge bird and it soared through Archie and turned around to do it again. But before it could complete its circuit, a dementor started to suck out Brian's soul. The bird disappeared. Brian turned and blasted a fire bolt at one.

He suddenly felt another one and turned, but his wand popped out of his wand. He turned to see Archie holding Hermione by the hair, on the ground. A dementor flipped around Brian and got a death grip on Brian's neck, he could feel some of the bones crunching.

He was badly injured; cuts and bruises littered his face. Yet he smiled as he lifted up his wand.

"Hey, Archie, its over" said Hermione sticking the end of her wand on his head "Expecto Patronum" Archie blasted over and lay motionless. She rushed over to Brian as he blacked out, his face had a smile on it.

When he woke up he saw Hermione over him, his head was in her lap, the dementors were gone. Tears streaked down her face. When Brian opened his mouth he felt a sharp pain in his crushed throat. So he mouthed "thank you". She smiled and wiped her eyes.

"No problem" she whispered. She leaned in and kissed his mouth a little, but when she started to pull away Brian wrapped his arms around her neck. He pulled her onto the ground and was suddenly feeling her tongue against his; it sent a jolt through him.

_I like that _he thought childishly. They continued like this until he pulled away. He beamed at her.

"That was hard with a broken throat" he croaked out. She almost laughed.

"You could've fooled me" she smiled back "The force field should wear off in a couple of hours" she smiled. Brian smiled back, masking his trouble.

_I'll tell her about the prophecy tomorrow _he thought. They were laying next to each other on the ground so he grabbed her and rolled her over to his other side, and pulled her in.

As he continued the kiss he heard a hissing voice that made his spine shiver. He gripped her hips harder. But, the hissing continued relentlessly.

After a while he pulled away and looked around. The hissing stopped.

"Try not to do that again" said Hermione jokingly "My hips hurt" she smiled. He turned and nudged her nose.

They kissed again and he heard something.

"Shelf 132" came a raspy voice. As Brian began to pull away he felt Hermione stop him and pull him in tight.

_That'll wait to _he thought, all his fears and doubts melting away.

Oh yes, the romance and comedy will resume, but a little bit of action will be flung into the last, er um I mean next chapters.

Ps, if you don't want it to end review sheesh!


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Brian was sitting at the Gryphndor table and munching on some toast.

_How am I going to tell her? _He thought _She's just going to get worked up and run off to the prophecy room at the ministry. And try to find shelf 132. Wait, I finally know what that means. _He stiffened as Hermione entered and skid in next to him.

"Hi, Hermione, how are He stiffened as Hermione entered and skid in next to him.

"Hi, Hermione, how are you?" he said rather stiffly

"I'm fine, but my tongues a little sore" she said smiling and kissed him on the cheek. She nudged him and grabbed a piece of bacon "So do you know why those dementors attacked me?" she said between munches.

_Here it comes _he thought

"I think I know, sweetie" he said, she looked at him curiously, cocking her head "Because of a prophecy you're in" she stopped suddenly and looked deep into his eyes.

"What?!" she half screamed, half choked "A prophecy?" she lowered her voice "About me? Why me?" she looked around half crazed. Brian pulled her in and whispered in her ear.

"Its all right, its all right" he whispered, she was crying. Ron strode up and when he saw Hermione crying he jumped up, knocking over the stool behind him. He pulled out his wand and stuck it at Brian's neck.

"What did you do to her?" he hissed.

"Nothing, I would never hurt her" he said fiercely. He pulled his own wand standing up. He felt Hermione grab his arm, and yank him down.

"We need to go to the prophecy room, now" she looked at him. He nodded and started to walk away.

"Shelf 132" he whispered walking off, when he came back with his new permission slip to get out of school with Hermione. He picked her out of her seat and they walked, hand and hand, to a fireplace.

Brian pulled out a small pouch and took out some black powder.

"After you" he said tossing some in. Green flames burst to life in the fireplace.

"What?" she asked. Then it hit Brian.

_She's never used the Floo Network. _He thought. He grabbed her waist and pulled her inot the fire place.

"Ministry of Magic" he said clearly. They were suddenly engulfed in flames and where being hurled through a huge span of darkness. When Hermione started to scream, Brian pulled her tighter, in a moment, they had tumbled into the main lobby of the Ministry of Magic.

It was a grand sight, its black marvel floors sparkled off the reflection of a large fountain with a wizard standing on the pedestal coming out of the middle. They hustled along towards the front desk.

"Excuse me miss" he said looking at the small and round receptionist "We _need _ to get to the prophecy room, now" She looked at him.

"You must be over eighteen" she said in a high pitched squeaky voice. Brian flinched at the voice and pulled out his wand under the table. He also pulled out a piece of paper.

A little while later he pulled out two laminated wizarding licenses. She looked them over.

"You two are married?" she said "And both 24" Brian stiffened.

_Dang it, I put the same last name twice. _He thought looking over at her, she nodded.

"We're just really short" she said. She grabbed him and kissed him. When she pulled away the receptionist looked appalled.

"15th floor" she muttered shoving the licenses at them. They rushed of to the elevator and clicked 15. They were alone.

"So, I'm Miss Hermione Wellps?" she asked smiling nervously. He smiled as they stopped and large group of wizards came in and pushed them apart, then another group then another. They were smashed up against two different walls.

Brain got down and crawled over to her. He pulled her down and they crawled to the door. It dinged and they got off. They walked to a room on the other side of the hall and when they opened it they saw thousands of Ministry workers standing in between rows and rows of huge shelves.

Each shelf, all at least a hundred feet high, contained thousands of foggy glass balls, the prophecies. She wrung out Brian's hand and they walked up to the nearest worker.

"Shelf 132?" he asked the worker looked really annoyed and pointed way above his head. Brian squinted up and saw it, he turned and pointed his wand at her.

"First and last time I'll ever do this, trust me" he said, and she pecked his mouth "_Wingardium Leveosa_" she was flung into the air and he floated her up to the shelf. He looked up and saw her stare into the orb. He bounced up and down on his heels. When she came down he looked at her.

"What happened?" he whispered. She hugged him and pulled him to a corner.

"_One to stop them,_

_The eaters of the light, _

_One to help us_

_Out of this plight._

_In the high tower,_

_Where they dwell the most,_

_You shall vanquish, _

_All of them at most." _She said looking at him gravely Brian opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione pressed a finger to his lips "It said I could share this with the one I trust the most" he smiled. They walked back to the elevator and heard a sudden boom. The elevator rocked and then shot up.

It stopped abruptly in the huge lobby, a bustle with Aurors and such running around and yelling to each other. Another boom erupted and the entire lobby jerked. A hole burst in the ground and marble flew everywhere. Brian wrapped around the front of Hermione, and felt the force of a piece of marble hit him. A dark figure burst out of the hole and lifted up a blazing wand.

Suddenly, thousands of balls of red light blasted out of the tip, knocking tons of people unconscious. Hermione lurched forward as she was struck, and Brian picked her up. He looked around crazily and saw a couple more dark figures attacking people. One of them was fending people of with two swords.

Brian picked up a piece of marble and knocked out the guy. He picked up the two swords.

_This'll do instead of a wand _he thought picking up Hermione. She moaned and he leaned in to kiss her.

"Hold on tight" he said quickly before kissing her, and she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dangled. He ran towards a fireplace with green fire in it. He heard a noise.

"Were are you going?" came a dark voice. He felt Hermione get lifted from him and he turned and pulled her back setting her down. The other man pulled out a dagger.

"Who are you?" Brian yelled slashing out and cutting his hand.

"A death eater" he barely finished and Brian kicked him into the hole. He spun on his heel and saw Hermione being picked up by a weird looking kid his age. He was almost into the fireplace when Brian acted instinctively.

"Hermione!" he yelled, and he threw his sword, and it gravely hit its mark.

Brian rushed over and, with the look of terror plastered on his face yanked Hermione out of the cold lifeless hands and pulled her close, still clutching a sword. He heard a scream and turned to see a Death eater hanging over the one he had killed.

"He was my worrrrrld!" she shouted. Brian gave her a look of confusion. She tackled him and they both fell into the fireplace "Since I'm with you, HOGWARTS!" and Brian just had time to grab Hermione and before he new it, they all rolled into the dusty old room in which they had entered. Brian jumped up and pushed Hermione, who was gaining consciousness, behind him.

The other Death Eater whipped out another dagger. Brian lunged out and scraped her arm, and she swept up and cut his lip. He recoiled and hit her with the butt of the sword. She slashed him again and he twirled around and gashed her arm.

He pulled back on the sword, but then a huge pain sear into his stomach. He looked down and saw the dagger hilt in his gut, glinting with blood. She yanked the sword from him and used it to cut Hermione deep in the leg. She shrieked and was stabbed in the same place as Brian, with a different dagger.

The death eater laughed and put the sword to Brian's neck, he looked over at Hermione, she was looking too. Their hands instantly swung up and grasped each other. Brian felt the sword gain pressure, then it hit him.

"_Draconius!" _he yelled and he flicked his wand wrist and a small intense ball of dragon fire zipped out. She flew over to the wall with a huge burn mark in her stomach. The sword flipped around in mid air and started to fall towards Hermione.

"NO" he screamed. He had just enough energy to roll over and cover her. He hugged her.

"I love you" he said. The sword finally fell and stuck into his lower back. He cringed and then went limp on top of Hermione. The door burst opened and Dumbledore ran in, clearly alerted by the noise. He suddenly picked up Brian with a spell and Hermione was helped up by Professer Mconagl. Before he blacked out he heard, Dumbledore.

"They're back" he whispered.

Oh, yes and that's just the beginning of this new series.


	17. Chapter 17

Ginny rocked on her heels surrounding Brian's bed, she was there with Terry and Hermione. She new them as her only competition for him. She was holding his hand under the bed, and no one could see it.

_Hermione only likes him for his looks _she thought. _I like his personality._

_Why are these losers here? _Terry thought similarly _I liked him before he was hot, I mean I told him that he should pay attention to his looks._

_Please be alive, please be alive. _Hermione thought teary eyed. Slowly he opened his eyes, much to the approval of the girls. Hermione instantly leaned in and kissed him a million times, only pausing to say "thank you". Ginny looked like she was going to cry, and Terry tried to suck it up.

"Ow" he rasped out fingering his split lip. Ginny looked away blushing as he turned to her "How are you, two?" he said that very casually.

"Fine" she said blushing very hard.

"Don't be so modest" came a voice, it was Madam Pomfrey "She was the one who heard the commotion, and told Dumbledore" Brian looked up at her and he held open his arms. She looked really awkward and was shaking a bit "I owe you my life, Ginny" he persisted.

Without another asking she immediately flung herself into her arms and he hugged, but when he let go, she didn't stop. She pulled away a deep red, but he was smiling, and he nodded.

"Ok. Someone needs to come and give Brian his medicine, because I need to go get some more" Madam Pomfrey jingled the medicine canister. All three girls started to move towards her. But Ginny stepped out in front of them and snatched it up. She smirked to herself as she walked back.

_All of a sudden I've got a huge chance with him _she thought happily. She leaned over.

"Open up" she said he opened up and she popped the pills in. Madam Pomfrey walked to the door pulling on her coat and she flicked her wand. Brian instantly fell over into Ginny's arms, asleep. She smiled hastily, but not layinghim back down.

_What is going on? I need him for the prophecy. _She thought jealously. She grabbed Brian and laid him on the pillow. Madam Pomfrey was gone.

"He needs his rest" she said stiffly. Ginny looked darkly at her.

"Why? Are you going anywhere?" she said angrily standing up.

"No, I just care about him" she retorted. Terry sat in the corner.

"You both are going to be the end of him" she muttered.

"Shut up!" they both yelled. They stared her down, and without turning her head Hermione held up her hand, and Ginny slapped it.

"Mm hmm" Terry stood up and looked darkly at them.

"I knew him before both of you even acknowledged his existence!" she said. Ginny looked angry.

"Yeah but he never liked you!" she said.

"Stop fighting you two idiots, he loves me!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, but you only like him because he likes you, and for his mouth!" said Ginny sharply. Hermione opened her mouth.

"What's his main personality?" asked Terry. Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Laidback" said Terry and Ginny instantly. Hermione turned and looked at him, she really didn't know him.

"You don't deserve him, get out" said Ginny.

"Yeah, scram loser!" added Terry. Hermione's eyes welled up and she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She turned and ran.

_Thank goodness it's Saturday. _She thought crying. As soon as she was gone Ginny grabbed Brian's hand. Hermione turned into the abandoned girl's bathroom.

The next day Brian was up and walking around, he was always leaning on Hermione for help though, she didn't mind. When it was dinner time, they all filed into the Great Hall. Brian sat between Hermione and Ginny, and across from Terry. He was happy and oblivious to the fight yesterday.

The food was normal and no one complained, Hermione kept her head laid on Brian's shoulder, and Ginny was practically sitting on top of him. He was happy.

"I'm so glad we can all be friends" he said hugging Ginny with one arm, kissing Hermione and shaking hands with Terry. Brian suddenly got up.

"I'll be right back" he said limping away. As soon as he was gone Hermione smiled.

"His favorite color is.." she said, but before they could answer, she cocked her head and raised her hand "Green"

"Well, we're back to friends and I got a hug" said Ginny smiling angrily.

"I got a kiss" she said smiling competitively "And, his life long friend got a hand shake" she puffed out her lip mockingly and slid her finger down her cheek. Before Terry could make a remark a sudden mist fell over the hall. At least sixty kids suddenly shot into the air and exploded in darkness.

When it cleared Dementors were every where.

"Get the girl, the prophecy is tonight" one hissed. They all flew towards Hermione, and she pulled out her wand. A jaguar and horse made of pure light erupted beside Hermione's otter. A huge battle erupted and Hermione suddenly heard a voice.

"HERMIONE?!" it was Brian, she spotted him and ran over. But when she got close he pulled out his wand. She stopped dead and looked at him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the huge bird flew out of his wand and struck a monster of a demenetor behind her. He sent it off to fight the others and grabbed Hermione.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"The prophecy needs to be fulfilled tonight" she said. He looked at her, the fire that was erupting for no reason lit up her face. He pushed his lips to hers. He roamed the bottom of her tongue looking for an entrance. And she gave it to him. He enjoyed the jolt of her tongue several times before a voice boomed out.

"It is time!" it said, and Brian felt a beam of light hit him and start to transport him, put he didn't let go, neither did Hermione. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

The entire scene went black and he parted from her still holding her hand. The world dimmed into view and to Brian's shock, they stood on a high battlement over looking a large drop to a deep sea, and it was raining. He panned the scene and saw Ginny looking around wildly. He picked her off the ground, and she was crying. He hugged her tight. He looked at Hermione over her shoulder.

"Azkaban" he said hoarsely.

R&R Peoples!


	18. Chapter 18

"So, the place they dwell the most is Azkaban?" said Brian confused, Ginny was still shaking against his shoulder.

"Yeah, but what dwells here most? And at the top of that tower" she asked herself.

"What?" asked Ginny stepping back and looking at them both. Brian quickly told her about the prophecy "Does this mean that I'm going to end up as ripped up as you two usually do?" she forced a smile. Brian almost chuckled, then was filled with dread, he looked at Hermione.

"Dementors!" they yelled. Brian grabbed her.

"This is where they usually live!" she said and kissed him.

"And, where they are born" he said, when she pulled away. She gave him a weird look "I read it in a book, the core were they get there power, and are created" she smiled at him.

"That's my Brian" she pulled away and they ran to the tower, and Brian limped as fast as he could. The door was locked.

"Looking for this?" came a hiss. They turned and saw a dementor hovering behind them.

"Expecto Patronum!" Brian said. A smaller bird attacked the dementor it dropped some keys. He grabbed them and tossed them to Hermione, who turned and unlocked the door. He slammed the door as Ginny slid in. He then winced in pain as his arm exploded in pain. They looked up and saw a huge spiraling stone stair case winding up to a wooden roof, with a trap door in it.

They walked up the stairs and then a boom came, and they turned.

"I'll stop them" said Ginny, whipping out her wand.

"No, Hermione go on I'll help her" Hermione looked troubled but reluctantly continued up the stairs. He turned and saw Ginny blushing. The door burst open and four dementors flew in and proceeded up the stairs.

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled Ginny, and a jaguar flew out and exploded, taking out two dementors. Brian turned to her.

"What memory?" he asked.

"You" she murmered turning away. He smiled at her and shrugged.

"EXPECTO PATRO-" he began, but was stopped by a dementor choke slamming him. He choked and writhed around. He was in intense pain and thought that this was the end. The jaguar took him out. Brian staggered up.

"PATRONUM!" he finished sending the bird right at the dementor slamming it into the wall, and it fell motionless.

Brian continued to flip around the bird and kept hitting the dementors. But everything stopped when the door burst opened and light exploded in the room, destroying the patronuses and the dementors. Brian had been knocked off his feet, and had his wand fly backwards a couple stairs above him, the same thing happened to Ginny. When it cleared he was holding Ginny very close. He looked shakily at her, and she buried her head in his chest.

"Children" said a greasy and angry voice. Brian looked over at Ginny, both had turned deathly white. They leaned over the edge of the stairs and looked down, there was a tall dark man with long dreadlocks and a disgusting, rotten set of choppers. He was dressed in prisoner's rags.

"When they left I escaped, very easy. _Avada Kedavra!" _he sent a bolt of green light soaring at them, Brian wrapped his arms around Ginny and rolled them over "No rush, you ain't be going nowhere" they heard a footstep slam onto the first step. They scrambled to their feet shaking violently. They were almost to their wands when they heard "Those ain't gonna help ya" they turned. He wasn't even in eyeshot yet. Ginny stifled a scream. They got to their wands and scooped them up.

"_The itsy bitsy spider_

_Went up the water spout" _he paused here to laugh as his voice resounded through the tower "_Down came the rain_

_And washed the spider out" _he added his own words "_The spider tried to escape_

_But was caught by the snake. _I'm working on the ending, so don't be laughin' now" Brian shuddered and they ran up the rest of the stairs, when they got to the top the trap door was locked.

The sound of the lock holding up resounded through the hollow tower. When he heard that the man laughed a long and scary laugh. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she suddenly grabbed Brian.

"I'm scared" she whispered.

"Don't be" he breathed back, he put his wand to his neck "YOU THINK ALL IS WELL, YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON, WELL YOU SHOULD GIVE UP, BECAUSE ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" his magically enhanced voice blasted out.

Brian started to walk, but flipped over and rolled right down the stairs, hearing Ginny shriek, and ran full fledged into the man. He bowled him over and pulled out his wand.

"_STUPEFY!_" he yelled, pointing his wand faster, Brian flew up and blasted into the upper stair case, and threw it. He landed next to Ginny, who whimpered. His head was screaming with the immense pain and he tried to look brave for Ginny.

"He's good" Brian said hoarsely. He rolled over, fell through the hole and fried the man with a bolt of lightning.

"_Bombardre!_" he yelled, smashing the man through the stair case and the next "_Expelliarmus!_" he grabbed the man's wand as it flew out of his hand, and quicky returned to Ginny. He heard the man getting up and stood under the trap door "_Bombardre, Alohamora!" _he grabbed Ginny's wand "_Bombardre!" _with the combinded force, the door blew open and he threw Ginny up into the room.

When he got in, he closed the door, and melded it into the ground. He turned and saw about five Aurors slammed against the wall, knocked out and Hermione pointing her wand at a huge dark orb.

"EXPECTO" she began.

"PATRONUM!" Brian finished with her. She looked back as the orb shattered. But when she attempted to kiss him, a huge ball of light blasted them apart. Brian rose slowly rubbing his back, which was killing him. The voice boomed out.

"You have done well, but the rest of the prophecy remains, those who you loved before must not make contact, for you have been infected with a dormant disease, and so has the young man, if you make contact it will affect him" it boomed "You have done well, the dementors are gone" they were suddenly in Hogwarts again. Hermione looked at Brian. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"I guess this is the end of….. us" he managed to say. Tears were unashamedly flowing heavily from her eyes.

"Y-y-yeah, I guess so" she sniffled out. He rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry baby" he said, he kissed to fingers and put them to her lips. He backed off and turned away and left.

Hermione watched as the one she had loved limped through two great oaken doors with Ginny at his arm.

The end.


	19. Epilouge

EPILOUGE

Brian starred out of the tower window from his small cot. Today was his last day. It had been many, many years since that faithful day, when Voldemort attacked the school. Brian swallowed hard.

_The day he killed them, _Brian thought, he went into another coughing fit. His old face contorted with pain of lost loves. Only he and Harry remained, and killed Voldemort. Well. He was gone, and Harry and him had become friends, but grew apart as Harry was head Auror. He heard several cracks outside the tower. News had spread. This was officially his death bed.

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse that the school had hired to tend to it's most fanciable Proffessor, answered the door and footsteps could be heard filing into the room. Chattering was brought to a sudden stop as an old voice croaked out.

"Hello?" Brian realized that the voice was his. The door swung open and Harry stood at the door with Terry, Nevill, and several other assorted wizards, as well as Harry's children "Well, hello then, sit, sit, no need to stand" Brian made an attempt to smile conjuring chairs, everyone took them gravely. Brian looked distraught from face to face.

"Don't be surprised" he said casually "I was hit by the Cruciatis Curse, I didn't have as long as you" Harry nodded and patted Brian on the back.

Another knock came at the door, and when Madam Pomfrey opened it, tons of students filied in, from first years to seventh they all talked of the times he had taught them. When they all entered the room everything was quiet.

"I fear I am fading rather quickly" he rasped out silently, and he suddenly felt his strength draining. Everyone walked by him and said a few words and left, leaving only him and Harry.

"Well. I guess this is good bye" he said.

"Yes, and I can't imagine I would die like this, I thought I'd die fighting to protect…… someone" he said, those being his last words, for his voice went first.

"No, don't talk like that, my kids will be the envy of the school for what their godfather did, brave and valiantly" Harry said, Brian nodded gratefully and put his head down, and then everything went dark, there was a long tunnel which he shuffled along, and when he got to the end, there was a door.

He pushed it open and entered a completely white version of King's Cross. No one was there. A pure white train pulled up and the door opened, and a figure, hooded in black beckoned him in. Brian almost floated in. The train roared to the life and he was whisked off, while the train was moving, he felt himself grow taller, he looked down to see his seventeen year old self. The door opened again and Brian stepped out into a huge field, with people spread far apart, filled with color, he panned the area, he saw Dumbledore, Hagrid, all of his old teachers and then…..

"HERMIONE!" he yelled.

For those who have taken time to read this story I thank them deeply.

Now those who enjoyed it, I'm sorry to say that this is the real end. We are not the people to dwell anymore in there lives.

Thank you


	20. Thanks

Thank you all for reading, if you really liked it keep an eye out for my new fanfic, it is hopefully equal in status and I think I got it just right this time. And yes, I know that I said that the Epilogue was it, but I er um….. lied.

NEW FAN FIC

The Muggle Who Knew too Much

PS: I don't know how to copy this so there are several copies on the website at a time.

If anyone knows please tell me.


End file.
